I Think I've Been Lovestruck
Shuuji was walking around town to find a manga shop. There was a new volume of "Reborn!" that he wanted to get. Seishi just left to go to train and he was all alone. A girl was wandering around the area, *scouting around* on her own words. She then felt a presense of a creature with high-spiritual power and tried to look and see this guy. She saw Shuuji about to grab the manga he wants but she also saw the title of the manga: Reborn! in which she always wanted and even have some collectables at her house. She tried to grab it before the man but slipped and had fallen over the floor. Shuuji saw her and reached his hand out to support her. "Are you alright?" he looked at her and started blushing for no reason. Yui grabbed on to Shuuji's hand and felt the monstrous reiatsu flowing from his body but its nothing she can't handle. "Uhm..Yeah...Thanks..Uhm.." Yui looked at the man's face, he does look cute when you stared at him closer. "I'm Akane Yui." "Shuuji...uhm... Matayoshi...." Shuuji said, wondering whether he should've said his surname. He pulled her up, "I believe you wanted Reborn?" he asked, grabbing another copy of the manga for her. "Thanks again...I can't believe I'm saying *thanks* twice." Yui got the manga from Shuuji and kissed him at the cheeks. "Well, maybe that way I wont have to say thanks again." Shuuji started blushing really bad. "Uh...oh... umm... uh..." he was at a lost for words. "Uh...oh... umm... you're cute." he said. "That's so nice of you! Unlike some guys I know." Remembering the days which she tried to seduce her schoolmate back in the past. "By the way...You're cute too!" Yui hugged Shuuji, unable to restrain herself anymore, she just can't take it. Shuuji was blushing even harder, "Uh...umm.... thanks...." he said, once again, at a loss for words. He hugged her back. He had a urge to kiss her but stopped himself from doing it. "Oh, your blushing...same reaction I get from most people I hug..." Yui said, letting go already. Shuuji backed away, remembering his grandfather saying that love was a distraction. "I...I have to go..." Shuuji said, afraid that this would go the wrong way and end up in him falling in love with her. "So..See ya around.." Yui poked a tracking device on the man, this guy was interesting, she wanted to follow him. Shuuji sighed as he walked out of the shop, not noticing the tracking device on him. He was heading for Seichiku to go back and train. While walking, he thought he felt a presence but continued walking. He then looked around, making sure no one saw him and then opened the portal to Seichiku. Yui jumped out of nowhere and greeted Shuuji. "Where are you going?" She asked, looking at the portal that had opened. "Umm... no where." Shuuji tried closing the portal but Seishi was on the other side of it, waiting for Shuuji. "Uh oh... this could be trouble." Shuuji thought to himself. He looked at Yui and smiled. "Your hiding something, aren't you?" Yui stared at Shuuji in a suspicious way and smiled. "Oh well....Your getting nervous..." "This leads to... my home..." Shuuji said, telling the truth yet not the whole truth. "And it's scary.... so don't come." However, it was too late. Seishi stepped out of the portal and looked at Shuuji. "And where do you think you're going, elder brother of mine?" he pulled Shuuji into the portal and both of them got transported to the city. Before Shuuji got into the portal, Yui had already clinged on to him. In the end, she was transported along with them. Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw the city. "Wow" Seishi looked at his brother, "Why did you bring that...thing?" he asked him. Being defensive, Shuuji said, "She's not a thing! She's a.... nevermind what she is." he turned to Yui and said, "Don't tell anyone about this place." "Ok, Shuuji-san..." Yui turned her attention to Seishi and looked at him in a cold way. "You don't have manners, do you? What about I teach, manners?" Seishi just stared at Yui, "Yeah, I would like to stay for some lecturing but I have far more important things to do then be lectured by a thing." He said. Shuuji was about to punch Seishi but kept his cool. "Sorry, Seishi is a bit...odd." he whispered to Yui. "Ok, that's it..." Yui grabbed Seishi by his shirt and got his key-chain sized zanpakuto. "Cheat, Hikyou!" Using her transportation ability, Yui went very high along with Seishi and let him go as she returned to the ground by using the same technique. As Seishi fell, he suddenly reappeared behind Yui, drawing his sword. "Was I supposed to be in shock with that? Lesson Number 1, Never let your guard down." he said as he prepared to slash Yui. However, Shuuji had his serious look and unsheathed his sword, blocking Seishi's sword. "Lesson Number 2, Don't use your sword unnecessarily. Have you forgotten that, Seishi?" He held Yui's hand and tried to drag her with him to the village. "Lemme at him! Lemme at him! Lemme kill that bastard!" Yui struggled at Shuuji's hold in a quite comical way. "I'm gonna tear that bastard to shreds!" Shuuji simply smiled at Yui, "No. You would just be wasting your time on brats like him right?" Yui calmed down and became quiet for a few minutes, Shuuji was holding her hand, she was blushing a little. "Shuuji-san....Am I....Annoying you?" "No, Yui-kun. You're not annoying me, Seishi is. That stupid brother of mine is really..." Shuuji sighed, "But anyway, you aren't bothering me. You're making me feel alright... good actually." Yui hugged Shuuji which stopped him from walking, because of her height she had to look up to see his face. "Really?" Shuuji looked at Yui and smiled, "Of course, Yui-chan." he said as he hugged her too. Grandfather was scouting the area and saw his grandson hugging a girl. "SHUUJI!" When Shuuji heard his voice, he quickly pulled away. "Grandfather... this is just..." "Uhmm Hello!" Yui greeted to Shuuji's grandfather and smiled. "Nice to meet you..uhmm sir.." "This is nothing... she's just a friend..." Shuuji said, afraid of what his grandfather would do. Instead of flaring up at the both of them, he just looked at Shuuji, "Just a friend? Oh come on. You could do way better then that. Not everyday do you meet a cute girl like her." he whispered into Shuuji's ears. Shuuji was shocked at what his grandpa said and held Yui's hand, proceeding to the Matayoshi Manor. Meanwhile, Shinpo looked at Seishi who was walking towards him. "It's about time you get a girlfriend too, little one." Yui became confused on what is happening and simply just let Shuuji's grandfather take her. "Uhmm...Where are we going?" She asked and looked around. Shinpo just looked at the girl, pointing to Shuuji, "His house. What's your name, kid?" Shuuji was following behind his grandfather, wanting to stop him from bringing her to Shuuji's room, which was in a complete mess. "Uhmm..My name's Yui...Yui Akane..Nice to meet you!" Yui greeted to the unknown man, but she knows that his Shuuji's acqaintance. Shinpo was nodding. "Mm.. just as I thought. You're a nice girl. Say... would you like to stay for dinner? I have made a lot of food today which even my family cannot finish." he said, he then whispered to Yui, "And maybe you could check out Shuuji's special manga collection." Shuuji looked at his grandfather, "But we can invite the other villagers right? They'll be able to eat it all." Shinpo shook his head, "I was going to do that. But it seems like each of them have cooked their dishes already." "I'd love to! If you don't mind...uhmm..Sir.." Yui acted as polite as she can be, but there is still just a bit of her curiousity and hyperness bursting out. "Quite a big village....Do you own it sir?" She asked. "Not mine alone. My family owns it." he said whilst pointing to the red manor in the middle of the village. "That's our house." he then further pointed to a window. "That's Shuuji's room. It's in a bit of a mess so don't mind it. Don't call me sir. Just call me Shinpo." "Uhmm...It doesn't look that bad..I think" Yui replied, looking at Shuuji's room. "I could fix a thing or two on it though...if you don't mind..." Shuuji laughed, "Yeah. I don't mind at all." Shinpo was nodding his once again. "I'll go down and prepare the food. You guys have a good time... cleaning up." he said as he proceeded down. "Take your time...Uhmm..Sir..I mean Shinpo-sama." Yui then stared at Shuuji and smiled. "Soo.....Can we start?" "Sure...uh... so... do you... uh... have... a.... boyfriend?" Shuuji asked Yui, looking down and blushing. "Uhmm..Well yes..actually.." Yui replied. She didn't know how would Shuuji would react but it seems it will be a shocking one. Shuuji felt his heart sink as he stopped blushing. However, he managed to keep his smile, "That's good. Congratulations. Invite me to your wedding! But... who is he?" "Sure, well...Your already invited...And...well, actually he is..."Yui paused and blushed while looking away. "I'm talking to him right now.." "Eh? I don't see your phone and the only person in this room is.... ME?!" Shuuji asked as he felt a glitter of hope inside of him. "Come on, Shuuji, do I need to spell it our for you?" Yui pointed her finger to Shuuji and blushed intensely. "I L-O-V-E Y-O-U!" Shuuji was caught by surprise. His eyes widened and he was estatic. Being the guy he is, "And I love you too." he hugged Yui amorously. Yui wondered why she said that, she thought that what she said is a little unappropriate to say just yet but she didn't care, she wanted to speak up what she has in mind and that's it, she said she loved him. She hugged him back and tears of joy came out, this certain feeling is new for Yui, she didn't feel it on Yuzuru or any other guy she had met, its just Shuuji. Shinpo was at the door, looking at the both of them. He clapped out of nowhere. "Now it's just Seishi... that's a toughie." Shuuji blushed from his grandfather seeing him like that as he smiled at Yui. "Want to go for dinner now? Seishi... monster might be back soon." "Uhmm..Uhhmm.." After seeing Shinpo saw them hugging and heard them, Yui was suddenly speechless, not knowing what to do or say. "It's alright, Yui. Grandpa doesn't mind." Shuuji said, still smiling at Yui. "Come on... please? For me?" "Ok.." Yui said, quietly, still blushing about what they just did. Shuuji was just smiling as he picked up his chopsticks. "Thank you for the food!" he said. He then started taking food from the plates and onto his own. He also took some for Yui, his new girlfriend. Yui herself took her own chopsticks and thanked Shuuji for giving her some food. "Uhm..Shuuji-kun, I might get fat with that much food you gave me." She joked, but she meant it to an extent. Shuuji laughed as he scratched his head, "Sorry." he smiled. "I wouldn't stop loving you even if you turn into an ant." Yui smiled and started laughing herself. "Let's just hope that your words are true, Shuuji-kun." A cold aura engulfed the whole dining room and Yui's smile faded. "Don't break my heart, Shuuji, cause I'll break both of your legs if you do." Shuuji was still smiling, "Mm, don't worry, I love you to the extent that I'll risk my life for you, Yui-chan." Just then, the sound of the door opening could be heard. "Oh great..." Shuuji muttered as he knew that it was Seishi who came back. "Yui, want to stay over tonight? It's a bit late for you to go out now." he laughed. The cold aura disappeared almost immediately as Yui replied. "But..I think...I'll just be an annoyance here..." "No. Everyone here would welcome you to stay... 'cept for Seishi, whose opinion doesn't really matter." Shuuji said, reassuring Yui. "Besides, I have an extra matress in my room. If ya want, you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the matress." "No..let me sleep on the matress...You sleep on your bed..unless.." Yui looked at Shuuji, eye-to-eye and said: "Unless...you want to sleep...with me.." "I.....think I'll...... pass for now." Shuuji said, blushing at the thought. "If that's what you want then so be it, my queen." he smiled as he walked to his room to set up. Shinpo looked at Yui and asked, "Say, do you have any friends that would fit Seishi?" Yui poked Shuuji's nose and even pinched it. "I was just teasing Shuuji...No need to take it seriously." She then turned her attention to Shinpo and tries to think. "Uhmm, Sir...I don't think I have a friend for someone like him...." "That's too bad then." Shinpo sighed. Shuuji laughed, "I knew it. Just have to go with the flow eh?" "Sorry I couldn't help....but I don't think any one of my friends could....well..Nevermind." Yui said, not wanting to say any ill-mannered words but Seishi just annoys her. Seishi looked at Shinpo, "I have no intention to get a girlfriend." he then walked to his room and turned the lights off, going to bed. Shuuji just laughed at this sight, "Never changing is he?" "But I might be able to find him one...If you can give me enough time." Yui exclamed, wanting to help Shinpo in a way. "Well... if you find any just let me know." Shinpo said as he too proceeded to his bedroom to sleep. Shuuji was still with Yui. "So.... wanna go to sleep now?" Yui yawned and stretched out her arms, her eyelids does feel heavy. "Yep, uhmm before that..." Yui leaned forward and pressed her lips on Shuuji's. Shuuji's eyes widened in amazement. He kissed her back then fainted with a crash. Shinpo, hearing that crash, sighed as he went outside and carried his unconscious grandson to his bed. Shuuji slept peacefully that night. Yui was shocked when Shuuji fainted and started giggling. "I didn't know Shuuji is such a shy guy..." Yui decided to stay with Shuuji for good, not wanting to live at the Human world anymore, knowing that there is a guy she loved where she's at. Who knows? Maybe there love would bare fruit.... That's all FOLKS! END